monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gods/@comment-72.233.174.166-20141017162448/@comment-213.119.32.191-20141017221617
Okay, this is starting to go way beyond what I intended. First: Party, I never said I didn't think you should have different arguments. Nor that I wanted you to have the same opinion as me. And concerning the need to clarify things, well concerning what's happening now I think that was necessary. And if you have more important things to do, then don't let me keep you from them. That being said, I actually can't find a decent counterargument for that. Granted, it's late and I'm not giving it all I've got, but I can't really refute that logic. Sometimes you really can't trust people with their own safety. Especially since sometimes they don't even get the chance to learn from it. Second: 72.233.169.63 - this is why I felt the need to clearly say that I don't hate the DL or the Mamono. I'm not one of those people who hate the setting and everything in it. I was merely explaining why the DL isn't an "absolute good". And I absolutely know their are differences in Mamono. I know that they don't want sex 24/7. But the thing is all I'm basing this on is on the Monster Ecology page. That's the thing that seemed to generalize monsters and ignore the differences in behavior. It made it seem like all mamono were equally very lustful, despite the individual pages making a distinction between regular mamono and the lustful ones. Or that all mamono are agressive predators instead of only some "monsters are still predators that are above humans on the food chain even now". That said all mamono are lazy hedonists " They're hedonists who hate it when morals and ethics, etc. get in the way of pleasure". That most mamono mothers don't have anything against their daughter raping their husband. "the mother can pleasure her husband together with her daughter, and she can teach her beloved daughter the goodness of her beloved husband. The whole family can become one, and experience bliss while having threesomes" That mamono are depraved for the sake of being depraved. "On the contrary, that knowledge gives them a feeling of depravity, and then children will only end up enjoying sex with their father even more" That all mamono are as addicted to spirit as crack and lack any self control. It's that that says Mamono think "This man belongs to me, and I can rape him as much as I want from now on". Now I'm sure it may be talking about some species, but that isn't clear. It's that page that's generalizing them. I know Holstauri are devoted. I know Yeti are gentle. I know Kikimora are anything but lazy. I know Jinko have strong self control. I know Dark Elves see humans as inferior. But the Monster Ecology page does not seem to. And all that doesn't really matter if a Minotaurus or Orc gang ambush you and claim you as their sex slave before you can court a Holsty or Kikimora. And sorry, but most individual pages make it sound like more feral Mamono attack the first man they see. And that as well, once they have sex with a man, any man, the Mamono considers them married for life. They don't want to harass any other man anymore, but also don't want to let their husband go. All the negative things I talked about came for the ME page, which generalizes them way too much. LIke Oh, and by the way, where does it say mamono don't take their first screw as a husband but wait for the one? Because I'm pretty sure mamono instinctually imprint upon the first man they have sex with. From the ME page: "“I'm after mana, so anyone will do,” they have sex with men they've captured as prey, and then when they receive that mana in their body, that hot desire and pleasure changes into love." and "This is the reason why most of the men who get assaulted by monsters are never able to escape from their clutches." Also, it's the Monster Ecology page that says most mamono mothers don't have anything against their daughter raping her father, as to them that means they are even closer as a family. And if they are against it it is only out of jealousy. It literally says "Desire for one's own father is not to be denied, and incest is never condemned. As far as monsters are concerned, if one has desire for a specific man, then one should act on the urge and have sex with him. Even if it's ones own father, etc. it won't be a problem. On the contrary, the desire for a man takes highest precedence, and it's unthinkable to discard it over something as trivial as “blood connection.”" That's what I dislike about the Monster Ecology page. It generalizes all monsters as if they share the same disposition. It ignores what the individual articles say about mamono. And it's those things that attracted me to it.